Bebè por sorpresa
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Cuando Kagome Higurashi apareció embarazada en la oficina del empresario Sesshomaru Taisho buscando al padre de su hijo, dos cosas quedaron claras: lo había confundido con su difunto hermano y estaba de parto...¡En la sala de juntas!


Por dios santo que termine, esta historia es bellisima ya verán que les va a encantar y van a pedir massss muy pronto, les dejo nota al final y sin mas ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU OCc  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takashi, a excepción de los personajes creados por mi.

Esta historia no me pertenece si no a su autora Jackie Braun, esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I

Sentada en la elegante recepción de la empresa Taisho Corp. S.A Kagome Higurashi se agarró al brazo de la silla, jadeando tan discretamente como le era posible.  
"Respira", se dijo a sí misma "Aspira, inspira, aspira…" El dolor de la contracción estaba empezando a pasar cuando la secretaria volvió a la recepción. El nombre reflejado en la plaquita que había sobre la mesa era _Kagura _y le iba perfectamente, era una chica joven, atractiva y delgada como una modelo, que llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta negro, una blusa con estampado en tonos rosa y zapatos de tacón de aguja. En comparación, Kagome se sentía como una foca con su vestido premamá en tonos pastel y las cómodas sandalias planas que eran el único calzado en el que podía acomodar sus hinchados pies.  
—Lo siento, pero el señor Taisho está muy ocupado y no puede recibirla en este momento—se disculpó Kagura, con una sonrisa tan sincera como la de un cocodrilo—Le sugiero que pida una cita para la próxima vez,

¿Para qué? Se preguntó Kagome ¿Para qué se hubiera ido cuando llegase? No, de eso nada. Llevaba meses intentando ponerse en contacto con Sesshomaru Taisho y no pensaba marcharse de allí.

Suspirando, se llevó una mano al abultado abdomen, casi nueve meses intentando ponerse en contacto con él y la única respuesta que había recibido, si se podía llamar así, era una carta de su bufete de abogados advirtiéndole que el señor Taisho disputaba su demanda de paternidad, de hecho decía no conocerla, consideraba sus demandas una extorsión y la demandaría por daños y prejuicios si seguía haciéndolas.

Insultada y dolida por tales amenazas Kagome decidió ir a verlo en persona, si no quería hacerse cargo del niño le parecía muy bien, pero decir que no se conocían… eso era intolerable. Jamás hubiera pensado que Sesshomaru Taisho era un hombre despiadado y sin corazón, y tampoco le había parecido tonto, pero debía serlo sino sabía que lo único que hacía falta era una prueba de ADN para confirmar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Kagome había esperado, aparentemente en vano no tener que exigir esa prueba.

Levantándose como pudo de la silla, le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven secretaria con una poco sincera— Muy bien—le dijo—Por favor búsqueme un día y una hora en la que el señor Taisho esté disponible.  
—Déjeme comprobar su agenda…  
Kagome sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con la secretaria, ella misma lidiaría con el evasivo empresario a solas y lo haría en aquel mismo instante. Mientras Kagura miraba la agenda de su jefe, Kagome se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que la joven había aparecido un momento antes, que debía ser el despacho de Sesshomaru. Pero cuando la abrió descubrió que no era un despacho si no una sala de juntas… llena de hombres de negocios, todos con trajes de chaqueta, alrededor de una mesa ovalada de cerezo. Había carpetas abiertas ante ellos, gráficos y documentos por todas partes.

Todos volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Kagome pero fue el hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa quien llamó su atención. ¿Guapo? No. La palabra que mejor lo definía seria "apuesto" tenía el pelo platinado largo atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos color ámbar eran bellísimos, su rostro era anguloso con unas cejas que estaban tan fruncidas como el rictus de su boca. Kagome trago saliva, incluso sentado era evidente su considerable estatura y su buena forma física, aunque nunca en su vida se había sentido atraída por un hombre con aquel aspecto, algo en el resultaba definitivamente atractivo, pero se dijo a si misma que era solo porque en él había algo que le resultaba familiar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto oyó su voz se dio cuenta que no le resultaba familiar en absoluto, nunca había escuchado una voz así, no rompía el silencio lo pulverizaba, sus palabras llenaron la sala como un trueno cuando pregunto:  
— ¿Qué significa esto?  
—Lo siento—empezó a decir Kagome, dando un paso hacia atrás chocando con la secretaria, que le tomo el brazo, el gesto parecía más para contenerla que para devolverle el equilibrio, lo cual irrito lo suficiente Kagome como para decir:  
—Necesito hablar con Sesshomaru Taisho y necesito hablar con el ahora mismo, he pensado que podría estar aquí  
—Y esta aquí— Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el hombre que estaba al final de la mesa que ahora estaba levantándose. Media de medir un metro noventa y ocho y cada centímetro irradiaba poder y autoridad. De nuevo Kagome tuvo la impresión de conocerlo, aunque no sabía de qué.  
— ¡Dónde está?  
—_Yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho  
_—No—Kagome sacudió la cabeza, convencida de que había oído mal—Usted no…  
No termino la frase. No pudo por que rompió aguas en ese momento y a sus pies sobre el pulido suelo de madera se formó un charquito, la secretaria soltó el brazo de Kagome y dio un paso atrás como temiendo manchar sus zapatos de Marc Jacobs.

Los hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa lanzaron una exclamación al unísono, levantándose de sus sillas como si la condición de Kagome fuera contagiosa, solo el hombre que decía ser Sesshomaru Taisho se movió, dejando escapar un par de maldiciones en voz baja dio la vuelta a la mesa para acercarse a ella.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Kagome, aunque se sentía más mortificada que otra cosa. Quería marcharse, quería salir corriendo pero en ese momento empezó a sentir otra contracción y se dio la vuelta, esperando poder llegar al sofá de recepción para poder aguantar el dolor sentada. Pero solo pudo dar un paso antes de tener que agarrarse al quicio de la puerta para no caer al suelo. Usando la otra mano para sujetar su abdomen Kagome intento contener el grito de dolor, nada había ido como ella había planeado en mucho tiempo.  
—Kagura, llama una ambulancia—Ordeno el hombre alto—Veo que usted está de parto.

¿De parto? Algo la estaba partiendo por la mitad desde luego, ninguno de los libros que había leído, ninguna de las clases de preparación del parto a las que había asistido la había preparado para ese tipo de dolor. Pero asintió con la cabeza, temiendo que si hablaba dejaría escapar no solo un gemido sino un alarido de dolor, porque dolía mucho. Tenía que sentarse, tenía que tomar alguno de los remedios naturales de los que le habían hablado en las clases de preparación del parto, necesitaba a su madre. Solo una de esas cosas era una opción, pero antes de que callera al suelo unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron para llevarla hasta lo que parecía un despacho.

El hombre alto la dejo sobre un sofá de cuero y volvió un minuto después con lo que parecía una gabardina arrugada y un vaso de agua. Después de colocar la gabardina hecha una bola bajo su cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá le ofreció el vaso de agua.

Kagome no quería agua y temía vomitar si se llevaba algo al estómago en ese momento, pero acepto de todas formas y tomo un sorbito. La rígida postura del hombre alto le decía que era un hombre al que no le gustaba ser desafiado, y aunque ella en general no permitía que nadie le dijese lo que tenía qué hacer, en aquel momento no estaba en momento de discutir. —La ambulancia llegara en seguida— Dijo la secretaria asomando la cabeza  
—No es necesaria una ambulancia— empezó a decir Kagome, por no decir que sería muy cara para alguien que acaba de perder el segur medico junto con su puesto de profesora cuando término el curso escolar una semana antes, y con la economía en la situación en la que estaba, el ministerio no tenía fondos para extras como las clases de música.

Lo per de la contracción había pasado, de modo que bajo las piernas para sentarse en el sofá, ahora podía irse, salir de allí tan elegantemente como pudiera, su coche estaba en el aparcamiento y podía llegar al hospital Shikon en menos de veinte minutos, si el tráfico y su viejo coche se lo permitían.

Lo que la detuvo no fue el hombre alto, aunque dio un paso a su dirección, sino un retrato en la pared, a la derecha de la puerta. En él había dos hombres del brazo ambos peli platas uno serio y el otro de expresión más alegre. Kagome parpadeo, ella conocía esos sonrientes ojos oro, ese pele plateado desordenado y esa expresión bulliciosa. Aquel era el hombre con el que había pasado siete maravillosos días y poco característico en ella, despreocupados en la isla de Aruba.  
Sesshomaru  
Debió de haber pronunciado el nombre en voz alta porque cuando giro la cabeza el hombre también estaba mirando la fotografía, con sus labios tan apretados que era difícil decidir donde terminaba el superior y empezaba el inferior.

—Lo conoce—Dijo Kagome señalando la fotografía— ¿Conoce a Sesshomaru Taisho? —  
—Yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho—Dijo el— Ese es Inuyasha, mi hermano menor.  
Inuyasha  
Su hermano menor…  
Las palabras se registraron lentamente en su cerebro, abriéndose paso entre una niebla de incredulidad aunque una parte de ella quería decir que no era posible, la prueba, con su metro noventa y ocho de estatura estaba literalmente delante de ella, con sus brazos cruzados , su expresión seria e intratable.

Sesshomaru… o más bien Inuyasha, el padre de su hijo, no le había dicho su verdadero nombre, aquella no era precisamente la clase de revelación que una mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz necesitaba. Y se preguntó sobre que más cosas le habrían mentido. Que otras verdades le habría ocultado con sus ardientes besos y esas impecables maneras que le parecían tan seductoras como su sonrisa.

Con su mejor tono de maestra de escuela, le espetó:  
—Quiero verlo y no se atreva a decirme que tengo que pedir cita, como puede ver no estoy en condiciones de esperar una hora y menos una semana.  
—Me temo que no es posible—Tuvo la audacia de decir Sesshomaru—Inuyasha está muerto.  
Tola la rabia abandono, evaporándose como la lluvia sobre el asfalto húmedo, remplazada por la perplejidad y una docena de emociones que se mezclaban en un caos absoluto. Kagome dio un paso adelante para dejarse caer sobre el sofá de nuevo por que las piernas no la sujetaban.  
— ¿Ha muerto?  
Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza  
— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? —le pregunto aunque las respuestas no importaban ¿Qué iba a cambiar? No solo estaba a punto de convertirse en madre soltera, si no que su hijo nunca conocería a su padre.

Kagome trago saliva, llevándose una mano al abdomen al sentir una oleada de nauseas, en realidad tampoco ella había conocido al padre de su hijo.

—Hace seis meses, en un accidente de esquí en Vail, Colorado—La voz de Sesshomaru Taisho sonaba ronca, dolida, ¿O había otra emoción en esos ojos de color Ámbar?  
—Yo… no lo sabía.  
—Tampoco yo—Dijo el, señalando su abdomen— ¿Dónde conoció a Inuyasha?  
—En Aruba en el mes de agosto.

Había ido allí sola usando los billetes que había comprado para sus padres como regalo en su treinta aniversario.- Sus padres nunca habían tenido una luna de miel y Kagome había querido darles una sorpresa, pero unos días antes de emprender el viaje sus padres habían muerto debido a un escape de monóxido de carbono.

Aunque ella no tenía por costumbre poner disculpas para su comportamiento, el dolor de perderlos así ayudaba a explicar por qué una persona tan normal mente sensata como ella se había enamorado del falso Sesshomaru Taisho, estaba sola, triste, el era encantador y una distracción de la amarga realidad.  
— ¿Estuvo usted… con mi hermano? —Sesshomaru levanto una ceja mientras, de nuevo miraba su abultado abdomen.  
—Si.

Se había sentido incomoda antes, ahora sentía doblemente avergonzada aunque no debería, de modo que se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, aunque a donde iba a ir después del hospital no lo tenía nada claro. Estaba entre trabajo y trabajo, entre casa y casa y en una ciudad que no era la suya y donde no conocía a nadie. Pero un par de paramédicos llegaron en ese momento con una camilla pagable.

—No, no es necesario—Dijo Kagome—Puedo ir al hospital yo sola, las contracciones no son muy seguidas.

Mientras estaba diciéndolo empezó otra ¿Cuánto minutos habían pasado desde la última? No se atrevía siquiera a mirar el reloj.  
—Si es necesario—Objeto Sesshomaru—Si lo que dice es verdad ese niño es un Taisho.  
—Si es verdad…—Kagome apretó los dientes y no por la contracción, se habría marchado de allie pero uno de los paramédicos, un hombre amable de pelo y bigote gris, puso una mano en su brazo.  
—Primero vamos a examinarla ¿Le parece? No queremos que el niño naszca mientras esta en un atasco en medio de la avenida.  
Le recordaba a su padre y por esa razón Kagome dejo que la llevase de nuevo al sofá. Una vez sentada el hombre se arrodillo delante de ella para tomarle la tensión, mientras inflaba el tensiómetro, Kagome miro a Sesshomaru que la observaba con expresión indescifrable, estaba empezando a acostumbrase a esa expresión y podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

Maldito Inuyasha, maldito fuera oír haber hecho aquello, y maldito por haber muerto. Sesshomaru hubiera querido estrangular a su hermano pequeño, agarrarlo por el pescuezo como solía hacer cuando eran niños y meterle un poco de sentido común en la cabeza, pero ya no podía hacerlo y saber eso reabría una herida que apenas había comenzado a curar ¿Por qué había tenido Inuyasha que matarse en ese estúpido accidente? Aun no podía creer que su hermano hubiera muerto, enterrado ahora en el panteón familiar en el cementerio junto con sus abuelos paternos y una tía abuela soltera ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan joven, tan lleno de vida, estuviera muerto?

Sesshomaru siempre había querido creer que Inuyasha solo era un chico joven y despreocupado que cargaba a su cuenta todas sus juergas. Lo había hecho muchas veces después de haberse gastado el dinero de su propio fideicomiso a los veintitantos años y siendo Vail la última de sus excursiones. Sesshomaru se había puesto furioso cuando lo llamaron para confirmar los gastos de la tarjeta de crédito, solo los mejores hoteles y los mejores restaurantes para su hermanito, enfadado como nunca había llamado a Inuyasha a la suite que le costaba un par de miles de dólares por noche y le dejo un árido mensaje —¡Crece de una vez! — Le había gritado—Tienes treinta años, por el amor de dios, hay un puesto para ti en la empresa si algún día te dignas a trabajar. Tienes que empezar a ganarte el sueldo y dejar de gastarte mi dinero. Si vuelves a hacerlo juro que llamo a la policía.

Por supuesto no lo hubiera hecho, pero entonces estaba fuera de sí, ahora en su despacho, a la vez aterrorizada y preciosa mientras contestaba las preguntas del paramédico y hacía gestos de dolor con cada contracción, estaba el mejor ejemplo de la estupidez de su hermano. Y como siempre tendría que ser el quien solucionara el problema, había hecho eso por Inuyasha durante toda su vida, y aparentemente también tenía que hacerlo de manera póstuma. Sesshomaru se pasó la mano por la cara, aquel problema iba a ser muchas más difícil de resolver que cualquier otro… asumiendo que Kagome no estuviera mintiendo sobre la paternidad del niño, claro era una posibilidad debido a la fortuna de los Taisho pero dado el estado de las finanzas de su hermano si esa era su intención iba a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Desgraciadamente, determinar la verdad no era tan fácil como pedir una prueba de ADN, no porque el padre en cuestión hubiera fallecido ya que su propio ADN podría usarse para confirmar el parentesco biológico entre el niño y los Taisho, pero era eso precisamente lo que lo hacia dudar, no tenía la menor prisa por pasar algo así… otra vez.

Sin embargo debía decir que Kagome Higurashi no parecía el tipo de mujer por el que su hermano se había sentido atraído, a Inuyasha siempre le habían gustado las mujeres llamativas… rubias de escándalo, morenas pechugonas y alegres pelirrojas cuya idea de la viada consistía en leer revistas del corazón mientras estaban en la peluquería, en una ocasión una de las chicas que lo había acompañado a una cena familiar creía que Austria era el diminutivo de Australia.

Kagome parecía inteligente y educada, a juzgar por sus mensajes telefónicos y sus cartas. Llevaba un vestido ancho y más bien feo y a pesar de su avanzado estado de embarazo no parecía tener el tipo de una conejita de Play Boy.

¿Qu8e habría visto Inuyasha en aquella chica? Sesshomaru no tenía que preguntarse qué había visto ella en Inuyasha, su hermano era un chico guapo, encantador y muy generoso con el dinero, algo que podía permitirse ya que el dinero era de Sesshomaru.  
Una buscavidas.

Era un término anticuado, pero Sesshomaru había conocido a muchas mujeres de ese tipo y sabía a quién aplicar el termino, las estrellas del rock no eran las únicas que tenía groupies. Los empresarios también las atraían aunque la verdad era que solían ser más refinadas y lo que buscaban eran un anillo de pedida y una tarjeta de crédito de los grandes almacenes.

Sesshomaru pensó en su ex mujer entonces, había vuelto a casarse con un magnate del petróleo cuya fortuna hacia palidecer a la de los Taisho y le había dado un hijo al magnate, un hijo que durante un tiempo había hecho creer a Sesshomaru que era suyo.

El escandalo había sido la comidilla durante meses, el resultado de la prueba de ADN había sido filtrado a la prensa incluso antes de que él lo viera, los periodistas del corazón la habían pasado en grande y lo harían de nuevo si aquello se hacía público.

El gemido de Kagome interrumpió sus amargos pensamientos, tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los labios en un gesto de dolor, su frente cubierta de sudor, parecía increíblemente joven y asustada.  
—Me parece… que no puedo hacerlo…  
A Sesshomaru no le gustaba la gente débil, en los negocios consideraba un defecto intolerable, curiosamente, la vulnerabilidad de aquella chica lo conmovía, hacía que deseara tomar su mano, acariciar su mejillas y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Una reacción absurda por supuesto. De modo que se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio  
—Claro que puedes todo va a salir bien—Dijo el paramédico—Túmbate en el sofá voy a ver cuánto has dilatado.

Sesshomaru se irguió de inmediato, el no era un experto en embarazos, pero había oído esa expresión antes y sabía lo que significaba, de camino a la puerta dijo—Estaría afuera—Nervioso, se puso a pasear por la zona de recepción, el estaba acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de cualquier situación y tomar las acciones necesarias, pero en aquel momento no sabía que hacer ¿Debía llamar a sus padres, que estaban de vacaciones fuera del país y decirles…que? ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Enhorabuena, están a punto de ser abuelos?

La muerte de Inuyasha había sido terrible para Izayoi y Inu No Taisho, la muerte de un hijo tuviese la edad que tuviese, era un golpe insoportable porque trastocaba el orden natural de las cosas, supuestamente unos padres nunca deberían enterrar un hijo.

Sesshomaru imagino a su madre al saber del niño de Kagome, se pondría a llorar de emoción y querría reclamarlo como el heredero de du hijo perdido, sin duda querría darle todos los caprichos y a Kagome también, claro había hecho lo mismo con su ex mujer y el niño que tan engañosamente había declarado hijo de Sesshomaru.

Cuatro meses antes del pato, su madre ya había convertido una de las habitaciones de la casa en un cuarto para el niño y le había regalado a su ex mujer prácticamente toda la sección de bebes de los grandes almacenes más lujosos.

Había estado en el hospital durante el parto, llorando de felicidad y dieciocho meses después, cuando descubrieron que Kohaku Taisho no era un Taisho en absoluto había llorado de nuevo, casi tan destrozada como él.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños, hasta que supiera con total certeza que aquella chica no estuviera intentando engañarlo tenía que proteger a sus padres y eso significaba no tener que decirles nada sobre Kagome ni a sus padres ni a la prensa. —Kagura, ni una palabra de esto debe salir de este edificio —Le dijo a la secretaria—Si alguno de los que estaban en la sala de juntas pregunta algo sobre la joven o por que ha venido aquí preguntando por mi dile que me llame al teléfono ¿De acuerdo?  
—Por supuesto señor Taisho, usted sabe que puede contar conmigo… para lo que quiera—La sonrisa de Kagura era un poco demasiado personal para su gusto, pero Sesshomaru decidió no hacer caso, en otro orden de cosas Kagura era una empleada eficiente y leal. Su aparente encandilamiento con el desaparecería con el tiempo, especialmente si no hacia anda apra animarla.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, los paramédicos llevaban Kagome en la camilla, pálida como una sábana— ¿Vendrá usted con nosotros? —Le pregunto el hombre de pelo gris—Tenemos sitio en la ambulancia si quiere acompañar a su esposa al hospital.

¿Su esposa? Sesshomaru noto que Kagura dejaba escapar un gemido y apretó los dientes, otro rumor que disipar—No es mi esposa— Contesto, luego miro su dedo anular recordando la alianza que había llevado una vez y que para él había sido un símbolo de amor y fidelidad, solo cuando Sara pidió el divorcio descubrió que su mujer no había respetado ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Pero pensara lo que pensara el paramédico de su respuesta la disimulo bien—Tal vez podría hacer algunas llamadas entonces, estaría bien que la joven tuviera alguien ayudándola durante el parto, aunque no parece que vaya a estar mucho tiempo en el paritorio.

Sesshomaru asintió— ¿A quién debo llamar?  
Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque ya no estaba jadeando—A nadie  
— ¿Pero su familia, sus padres? Deme su número de teléfono y Kagura los llamara ahora mismo.  
Una lágrima rodo por el rostro de Kagome entonces y, de nuevo Sesshomaru se sintió absurdamente conmovido por su vulnerabilidad y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo alargo una mano para secar la lágrima.

Kagome abrió los ojos al notar el contacto, Oro de un Oro rico y brillante como el metal precioso. Sesshomaru se aclaró la garganta  
— ¿Me da el número de sus padres?  
—No, es imposible…  
— ¿No podemos ponernos en contacto con ellos de alguna forma?  
—No, no puede sr—Suspiro Kagome y Sesshomaru experimento una angustia poco familiar al notar la desolación que había en su voz—No tengo a nadie.

23/09/19 01:10 AM ¿Reviews?

Ven como si esta bien buena la historia, espero traerla muy pronto junto con las actualizaciones que faltan, pero bueno no voy a prometer nada por que luego me dejan la vida entera de tareas, déjenme sus reviews de que les pareció si debo seguirla o mejor la eliminamos, ¿Cual creen que sea la siguiente historia en actualizar? ¿Cual les gustaría? ¿Creen que me dejaran menos tarea? Aun no lo sabemos pero por fin regrese y espero no ausentarme hasta no terminar todas mis historias sin mas les mando besos con musho musho musho sueño y dolor de espalda. Nos leemos.


End file.
